


Panic, possibly some disco

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [12]
Category: DC Elseworlds, inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 100 words - Picture prompt! (kiwi birds? Either way they're acting up inside their nest) Let your imagination run wild.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 100 words - Picture prompt! (kiwi birds? Either way they're acting up inside their nest) Let your imagination run wild.

Abigail stretched in the sofa, yawning. "Well, I'm checking out for the night," she said waving good night to Cole and Nix, who were cooking some late snack in the kitchen. 

On the way to her room she met Power Girl in her pyjamas, toothbrush poking out of her mouth walking in to Lucy's room. She nodded and mumbled out something that could remind of good night. 

"Why are you sleeping there?" 

"Because we're married." 

"Oh… Wait, what? You're- she's- but-" 

Lucy popped out her head, "Honey, could you move the beds together?" 

"Don’t gape Abigail, you might eat something." 


End file.
